New Year’ Resolutions
by Lupin Lady
Summary: One night filled with fire whiskey and four boys making their resolutions.


New Year' Resolutions

A/N: I would like to thank MaryslilLamb (Sirius Star on Immeritus) for a wonderful beta.

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Characters, however, are not. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Who's going first?" Sirius asked. 

"Well, it was your idea. You go," Remus took another sip from the bottle and passed it on to James.

The boys were sitting in their dorm on the first morning of the new year. The sun was about to rise and their party had only begun. Smuggled fire-whiskey, an empty bag that used to be full of dungbombs and your best mates. What more could a boy ask for?

"All right, you twat. Let's bond. I think that is the word girls use for this sort of thing." Sirius was trying his best to maintain a serious look on his face but his attempt was futile. A smile made his handsome features even more beautiful. Remus and James joined him.

"What's funny about that? I don't get it," Peter complained.

"Like that's new," James mumbled to himself and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing much, really. The thing is our beloved heartbreaker here is starting to get all mushy and that has nothing to do with that bottle he's holding," Remus, as always, was patient enough to explain to his friend the current events.

"Oh. Right."

"I am most definitely not! And you," Sirius got up and pointed to Remus, "should be careful with those kind of accusations. Someday you shall come across someone who is not as understanding as I am and then you'll be sorry."

"But I'll have you to look after me, won't I?" Remus tugged his best mate down and Sirius seated himself on a deep, soft rug. He threw his arm around Remus' slender back and pulled him into a half-hug.

"Yes, you will. Like always."

"Mates… Ummm…I just wanted to thank you for staying here with me. And for what you've done a few nights ago. Means a lot to me. So, thanks." Remus nodded and James hit him slightly on the shoulder.

"You actually thought that we would leave you like this? You are the smartest guy I know but you can be such an idiot sometimes. You do know that, don't you Moony?"

"Well I wouldn't be the smartest guy you know if I didn't, now would I?" Remus smiled and hit his friend back.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that girly stuff. Give me that bottle," Peter grabbed the bottle and took a gulp of fire-whiskey. "This is hands-down the best thing I ever tasted. Cheers you guys."

"So, I'm going first? Right?" Sirius tried to get up again but his legs were too heavy.

"Yes, yes. Go on already," James rolled his eyes in mock boredom.

"All right. Well… I'm making a promise to myself, and to you guys," he added, "that I am going to deflower at least three girls this semester."

"Like that's gonna be a hard one to keep," Peter laughed. "Why don't you make it five? Just to be sure."

James laughed so hard he thought his head was going to explode.

"Now, now. I know you all have a low opinion of me when it comes to girls, especially this one," Sirius said pointing to Remus, "but it is not like that. I don't treat them like numbers or notches or whatever."

"Then why do you say how many of them you're planning to, what was that word you used, 'deflower'?" Remus interrupted.

"Well, like Wormtail here said, just to be sure. And, again like Wormtail said, five does sound better than three." Sirius was now laughing along with James and Peter.

"Immature prat," Remus just sighed and took another sip from the bottle.

"Now Peter," James said.

"But I'm not finished," Sirius protested. "I have two more."

"Wait your turn, Pads. Go on Pete."

"Okay, so… I plan on asking Katrina to be my Valentine. I kind of like her. You know," Peter added now completely red in face.

"Oh we know," Sirius, as always, couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He managed to get on his feet and started doing something that looked terribly like a dance performed by Muggle cheerleaders singing, well yelling really, "Peter, Peter, he's our man. If he can't do it no one can." James, naturally, joined him and the two of them finished their little dance roaring with laughter.

"It's not funny," Peter tried to protest.

"Oh yes it is. Even our Moony laughed," Sirius pointed to the boy sitting on his right.

"First of all, I wasn't laughing. I was smiling. And second, I wasn't smiling at Pete. I was amused by the fact that we drank two bottles already and you two are still able to stand," Remus pointed his finger somewhere between two boys.

"Pathetic, isn't it? A prefect can't stand his drink. Tsk tsk tsk," James was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You'd better let him go first or he'll pass out and then we won't hear his wonderful plans for this year. He really doesn't look too well," Sirius said. He took Remus' face in his hands and inspected it from several angles. "Nah. He's faking it. Tough cookie this one is. I'm-not-letting-you get-out-of-this-one. Comprende?" Every word was accompanied by a hand gesture that no one but Sirius himself knew the meaning of.

"Finished?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then. Since you are not-letting-me-get-out-of-this-one I might as well start." Remus elevated himself using one hand while squeezing a bottle in the other. He took a swig of fire-whiskey and bowed to his audience.

"I have only one plan for this year and that is to have some fun."

"Here, here!" the Marauders cheered.

"No more old, boring Moony, right?" Sirius asked but Remus just collapsed onto the floor and immediately started snoring.

Peter, James and Sirius bent over with worrying looks on their faces.

"You don't think he's dead?" Peter whispered.

"Don't be stupid. He's just sleeping." James took a blanket from the nearest bed and gently covered Remus with it. "Let him sleep. He had a rough week."

Sirius was the first one to yawn and soon the other two boys joined him. The Sun was up and the first morning rays were shining through the window drapes. The boys finally admitted that their party was coming to an end and started getting ready for bed.

"Hey Prongsy," Sirius whispered before pulling his drapes closed, "you never told us what was your resolution. Apart from getting into that Evans girl's knickers, of course."

James knelt beside Remus. He looked at his friend's disheveled hair and tired face. He slowly reached for Remus' hair and removed a stray lock from his forehead. "Making sure that Moony has more fun this year," he whispered.


End file.
